Game Balance Suggestions and Change Requests for GM
Major BUGs and Exploitations: * PvP Challenge bug: some 2 tiles heroes wont appear on pvp, resulting in unconditional resignation from attacker (otherwise the battle will last forever) * Limit WB and GR time for each attempt: there is a exploitation using a party with 4+ heroes that have stun attack, the idea is keep stunning the boss (with use of Macro) That will make the battle last even 3+ hours allowing player to do huge amount of damage (more that 2 billions). * Challenge Mode Charge Bug: the accumulated skill charges in challenge mode will appear on beginning of WB, GR, PvP, Dungeons, and everything else. Minor Issues: * The 15/15 Dark Master achievement (leveling up Dark Heroes) is impossible to get. (so does the same achievement for other elements) * The Awakening boss achievement is too hard to complete * Knox's skill icons are swapped * Caesar's Debuff won't stack together (ex.: using double Caesar) Game Balance: * Dark and Light should be Nerfed (make them weaker vs Fire, Ice and Earth). * This would be nice to make the unique 5* Midians stronger, that will give the player more options to chose and distinguish each element from other. * Increase Agility, Critical Hit and Critical Power of Midian Creatures, specially 5 and 6 stars monsters. In their currently stats, they are useless compared to usual heroes. * Attack Speed items and leader skills are worthless compared to other items and skills - they should boost skill charging speed by a small amount too. * 2 tiles monsters should have 50% more health to balance their vulnerability vs AOE attacks * Roland "You Slipped" attack should do more damage like 1000% instead of 650% * Freya and Diana's First skill should be a lot stronger - they takes longer to do damage compared to Marouin and they don't receive damage bonus from Caesar's debuff. My suggestion is: Diana = 100%, Freya = 60%. * There are too many 6* with exactly the same attack: hits 3 tiles (1 row), does 270% dmg per tile, takes 15 secs to recharge. Yun, Caesar, Liza, Roland have this same attack! * The PvP should reward more gold and vochers at beginning of the week. (the rewards are too low compared to WB and GR) * Razz's auto-sacrifice skill is almost useless in WB and GR, and it takes too long to charge - and she rarely uses in PvP too. Ideas to make game more interesting: * The game only have 4* human enemies, there should be such as 5 and 6 stars Human enemies. * Make some Priest enemies (specially Eins and Claudes) * Add more Monsters variety on Boss Area (its boring to keep fight same enemies again and again) * Add more WB and GR monsters * Make Caesar AI smarter - he attacks and then uses his debuff, the order should be reversed. * Make topmost level of tower reward 4 gems per attempt * Add a "Very Very Hard Difficulty" for Adventure and Weekly dungeons * Increase Player maximum Level * Add Guild vs Guild battle mode More ideas: * Make Ruhdra stronger - his Ice shield should be similar to Girtimuka's Breath of Darkness. Ice Shield should charge in 18 secs and effect should be "when attacked, damage 20% Decrease" * Change Draid and Storm classes into Knight, make them have double HP - their visual are suitable for that. * Make Kodo, Kosen, Korin Knights too. * Make Lex and Ixis "Blue Lighting" do 309% dmg per area and takes 24 sec to charge * Make Nerja Stronger and More Unique too